Mission Accomplished
by AyeBAYBaay
Summary: Chapter after chapter of hot moments between our two favorite characters. Dramione! Smut! Mature readers only please! I own nothing but the plot! To be continued with more Dramione goodness! Ideas always welcome!
1. One Stressed Fiance

He was lying on his stomachwith a goose feather pillow over his head and the sheets gathered at his waist barely covering his firm, perfect bum. She could see two dimples at the small of his lightly tanned, muscular back. She heard him snore lightly as she walked into their huge, marble bathroom and stripped to enter the shower to wash off the St. Mungo's smell that clung to her freckled skin.

She turned the water up as high as it would go and let it cascade down her firm body.

_He's stressed_ she thought with a barely contained sigh as she scrubbed her skin with her favorite vanilla body wash, _I'll have to fix that._

**_It's only your favorite because it turns him on, isn't it dear?_**

_I happen to be a strong independent woman that likes the smell of vanilla, THANK YOU._

**_Sure, dear. Whatever you say._**

_Oh buzz off, crazy._

**_Crazy? You're the one arguing with yourself..._**

_UGH._

Three years ago, Hermione Granger wouldn't have given a flying hippogriff if Draco Malfoy was stressed, but now, as she twirled her diamond studded engagement ring around her finger, she felt compelled to relieve her handsome fiance of some of the stress he accumulated from his stressful job running Malfoy Inc.

She quickly ran her razor over her legs and pussy and stepped out of the scalding shower. She rubbed his favorite vanilla-smelling lotion into her long legs and took a look at herself in the full body mirror.

She had grown out of her awkward stage... to say the least. Her once bushy nest of curls and evolved into long, sleek curls in the most beautiful dark brown with natural red highlights that seemed to glitter when she turned her long, swan like neck from side to side. She had tanned, freckled skin that was perfectly moisturized and legs that seemed to go on for miles. A flat, toned stomach from morning runs and small, but full breasts. Her back tingled as her magical tattoo, a Hungarian Horntail, blew a puff of warming fire between her shoulder blades. She reached back to stroke the animal as she made her way to the bed she and her soon-to-be husband shared.  
After checking to make sure he was still sleeping soundly she lightly straddled his hips, pressing her core into his firm bum. She then lightly ran her ink stained fingertips up his muscular back, smirking as he let out a slight moan in his slumber. Adding pressure, she worked her way up and down his back enjoying the feel of the tightly coiled muscles under her ministrations. As her hands made their way to his chiseled six pack his long, nimble fingers grabbed her wrists and halted her provocative movements.

_Uh oh_she thought a half a second before he flipped them over and pressed his long, lean body into hers.

"Enjoying yourself, Kitten?" he questioned as he looked into her chocolate eyes.

She smirked as she noticed how lust filled his own stormy grey orbs were.

"Slightly," she panted as she slowly began to roll her hips into his hardening erection.

"Mmm, I see," he moaned and bent down to meet her lips in a fiery kiss filled with promise for a good night to come.

Draco slid his hand down her chest, tweaking her hard nipples on the way, making her arch into his hand and made his way to her warm core.

He had gotten to her belly button when she remembered her purpose.

_FOCUS HERMIONE. RELIEVE HIS STRESS. DON'T GET DISTRACTED._

She hooked her leg around his hip and used her hands and other leg to flip their bodies so she was above her fiance once again.

"Ah, ah, ah. You see Mr. Malfoy, you've been spending far too much time at work and stressing far too much and I, being the lovely fiance I am, can't let my man be stressed, can I?" She seduced with a smirk as she slid off his silk sleep pants and wrapped her soft hands around his throbbing cock. She pumped once and smirked again as he gave a pleasure filled hiss. She kissed the tip of his penis and licked the pre-cum away, loving the power she had over the imposing man. She pumped again and then moved her hand to cup his balls.

He hissed, "Don't tease, Mia."

She looked up at him with an innocent look and then suddenly took his entire length into her warm, wet mouth. His responding moan only encouraged her further as she used one hand to pump his impressive length while swirling her tongue around the head of his cock and using the other to lightly massage his balls. This continued for several minutes until she did the one thing she knew drove him absolutely wild. She rolled her lips over her white teeth and began to lightly bite his twitching cock.

Draco growled and pulled her pretty little head away from his cock and proceeded to flip her onto the bed below his body. She could feel his length pressed against her stomach and moaned as her pussy began to throb even more.

He smirked and leant down to whisper into her ear, "Are you wet for me, baby?"

Her only response was the jerk of her hips towards his in a desperate attempt for friction.

He moaned at the sudden movement and reached to hold her wandering hands with one of his above her head. He rested his weight on his knees as his other hand traveled down to her clit and began making agonizingly slow circles. One finger slid into her wet center and her hips involuntarily jerked forward in an attempt to feel more of him in her.

"Mmm baby. So wet; and all for me."

She made small mewing sounds at his ministrations and he demanded the one thing she'd been waiting for, "Tell me what you want, baby."

"I need you in me. Now, Draco" she panted, "Please, Draco, please!"

He let go of her trapped hands as he compiled by thrusting his throbbing length into her hot, wet center.

"Yeeeeesss," she hissed and he began to pump into her slowly, almost coming out every time, but thrusting quickly back in "harder Draco harder!"

He grabbed her hips and lifted her into a better position as he increased the intensity of his thrusts. Her hips meeting his every time in perfect tandem as her moans began to increase in volume.

She felt the tell-tale tightening in her stomach and knew she would be coming soon. He noticed too and she came with a scream as he commanded her to in his smooth, velvety voice, "Come for me. Now."

"Draaaaaaaaaaaaaco!"

He came shortly after with a grunt as her tight walls gripped and pulled at his cock.

He pulled out and murmured a quiet contraceptive spell as he pulled her tightly to his hard body.

_Mission accomplished_, she thought with a tired smile as she curled into his warmth and was swept away into the land of dreams.


	2. Wedding Planning

**Another smut filled installment in the lives of our two favorite characters. Please make this silly ginger happy and review. (: - Bay**

Draco could practically hear her pissed off muttering from outside when he apparated to their flat after a long day of counterproductive meetings. A smile settled over his handsome face as he took in her favorite pea coat, boots, and mittens thrown haphazardly around the entrance way, a mess that would stay there until she picked it up.

_Merlin forbid we have a house elf_, he thought with a roll of his stormy grey eyes as he remembered the hour long lecture that he was forced to sit through the last time he brought that particular issue up.

He heard a thump and imagined his Hermione slamming her 'I Helped Kill Voldemort and I'm Bloody Proud of It' tea mug that he had gotten her as an anniversary gift on the antique coffee table that he was sure was covered with color splotches courtesy of his wedding obsessed mother.

He let out a throaty chuckle as she let out a frustrated screech. Walking around the corner he was reminded once again of why he fell in love with her when he took in her frizzy hair, (courtesy of stressful wedding planning) her rosy red cheeks,and her long legs showing under his button-up shirt she wore around the house.

He kicked off his shoes and padded lightly after her as she stomped her way into the kitchen to refill her tea mug and retrieve a piece of pie from the fridge that was covered in both muggle pictures sent from her parents and wizarding ones sent from his mother and cut from the daily prophet.

His eyes lit up when she let out a pleasure filled groan as she took her first bite.

_It seems she could use a bit of stress relief._

He watched as she made her way back to the living room and sat down with a flop and a sigh and began eating her pie. He pulled off his suit jacket and tie, then unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt, revealing the top of his sculpted chest He silently made his way towards her as she set down her plate and closed her eyes while laying her head back against the couch. As he neared he noticed that the coach area surrounding her was also covered in all things wedding dedicated.

_Absolutely bloody ridiculous. Why do she and mother insist on this huge wedding? I'd marry her at the goddamn Ministry of Magic for all I care._

But he could never do that. He'd let Hermione, his mother, and his soon-to-be mother in law have fun with planning the day he was looking forward to with his entire being. The day he made her _HIS_. The day she became the new Mrs. Malfoy.

He couldn't fucking wait.

He reached her cocoon of papers, splotches, and fabrics and pressed his lips to hers in a slow, sweet kiss.

She slowly opened her chocolate eyes and let out a relaxed sigh against his lips. She craned her long, swan like neck to the side as he slowly began pressing kisses down her smooth throat. He nipped the sensitive spot below her ear and she felt a pool of warmth begin to gather in the pit of her stomach as she mewed her pleasure, the sound going straight to Draco's groin. The latter let out a groan that vibrated against her neck and caused her ink stained hands to reach up into his soft, blonde halo of hair. She tugged his head up to hers and kissed him with the passion that had been building up during her stress filled day.

He responded by making his way around the leather couch and with one sweep of his strong arms sent everything cluttering the space to the ground.

"Draaaaco," she whined with a pout, "I just fucking organized that!"

He looked up in surprise when he heard the curse escape her pretty little mouth.

Draco apologized in the only way he knew; by covering her soft body with his long muscled one causing her to groan and move her hands into action by unbuttoning the silk shirt he wore. His hand traveled up her long smooth legs as she pushed the garment from his broad shoulders and traced his sculpted chest and chiseled abs. His resolve snapped when she expertly undid the his belt. He pulled at his shirt covering her body and smiled a satisfied smirk when he heard her gasp and the buttons clink against the wood floors. He brought himself up on his knees and looked down on her perfect body, only covered by a pair of knickers in green and silver.

"So very Slytherin," he hissed as she slipped her hands inside his boxers to grab his now hardening cock.

"Mmm. I blame you, my Slytherin sex god."

At these words Draco pulled her hands from his pants and kicked them off onto a pile on the floor. He slid a short way down the couch, pulling off her newly wet knickers as he did so. He pressed his lips to her beautiful pussy and used one hand to spread her lips. He caressed her pussy with one long finger, causing the witch to shudder in pleasure. Slowly, he slid a finger into her warmth and began his assault on her clit. Moving his tongue in slow circles, said circle increasing in pressure and pace when her hands threaded in his hair and pressed his face harder into her pleasure nub. He slid another finger in but stopped when she complained.

"Stop teasing, Draco. I want you in me. NOW."

Draco reached down to push off his boxers and kicked them to the floor next to his black slacks.

_What kind of fiance would I be if I ignored THAT request._

He made his way back up her body and pressed a fiery kiss to her slightly swollen lips as he positioned himself at her warm entrance.

He slid in with a groan and she wrapped her long legs around his waist, effectively trapping him inside her warmth.

He began thrusting at a slow pace, knowing it would drive her mad with desire. He smirked as she unhooked her legs and scrambled out from underneath him.

"Lay down. On your back," she commanded in her velvet voice.

Draco complied and moaned in pleasure as she climbed on top of him and slowly pushed his cock into her wet pussy. She moaned and began bouncing; Draco grabbed her hips and thrusted into her as she came down on him, their bodies moving in perfect sync. He watched, entranced, as her perfect boobs bounced up and down and began to feel a tightening in his balls as he watched her face, thrown back in pleasure.

He felt the tightening of her walls around him as she screamed his name with her climax. He came shortly after she did; his toes curled as he experienced the best orgasm he'd had in weeks.

She muttered a contraceptive spell, pulled him out, and kissed his chest as she lay down on top of him.

He reached over her and grabbed her favorite fuzzy blanket off the back off the couch, throwing it over them in one fluid movement as she curled into his masculine smelling warmth.

"I fucking hate wedding planning."

His chest vibrated with his deep laughs and they both drifted off to the sound of the rain falling outside.


	3. Christmas Memories

**A/N: Merry Christmas to you all! Have a good one and be safe! As always, it's all JK's! I only play in her world. Reviews make this ginger feel the Christmas spirit! ;D A row of *** represents the beginning and end of a flashback. Thanks for reading! - Bay**

Hermione sat on the couch in their living room, running her fingers through Draco's soft hair as his head laid in her lap. She looked around their flat and smiled softly at the directions she had ordered Draco to put up.

*******  
"Bloody fucking hell, **WOMAN**! Does it really matter if the wreath isn't EXACTLY centered?!"  
"Yes** DRACO**, it does.  
"... bloody nuts that one...2 years of this...infinitely more...bloody hell...kill myself..."  
"WHAT. ARE. YOU. MUMBLING?"  
"Oh NOTHING darling fiance of mine."  
"Just move the damn wreath!"  
"Glaaaadly."

******************  
She laid her head against the couch and smiled as she heard the light snores that signified her fiance had fallen asleep. She studied him unashamedly as he slept. His beautiful, soft hair that just begged her to run her hands through it. His high, aristocratic features that formed a face covered in soft, pale skin. And his lips, the lips that could light her body on fire, the lips that she had fallen in love with after the first kiss, the lips that were like the drug to her addiction. His lips were plump and full and just begging her to kiss them. She complied and pressed a light, chaste kiss to them and cracked a bright smile when he smiled in his sleep.

The grandfather clock his mother had given them last holiday stuck twelve times, signalling the beginning of Christmas day.

Her face broke into a bright smile as she remembered last Christmas and it's events, little did she know he fiance was doing the same.

********************

Draco and Hermione were tangled in the silk sheets on their king bed, both sleeping peacefully. Neither heard the floo chime, nor did they expect people to begin pouring into their beautifully decorated flat.

"Oooooh pretty! HARRY. WHY DIDN'T YOU DECORATE GRIMMAULD PLACE?!" yelled a very pregnant Ginny Potter.

"YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TOO!" replied a slightly scared savior of the wizarding world.

"BULLOCKS. Do it next year!"  
"Yes Gin..."

Blaise Zabini snickered at his fellow Puddlemere United teammate and clapped him on the back as he made his way from the floo into Draco and Hermione's fully stocked kitchen in search of pie and hot chocolate, Pansy (Parkinson), his newlywed wife followed.

"BLOODY HELL," shouted Ronald Weasley as he tumbled through the floo at an unexpected speed.

"Careful, Ron dear. Wrackspurts are known to hide in fireplaces during the Holidays!" his wife, Luna Lovegood, explained as she stepped daintily from the marble fireplace.

The floo lit up and chimed once again, signalling yet another visitor to the Malfoy/Granger flat.

Theo and Daphne (Greengrass) Nott stepped out of the floo seconds later and smiled at the group that had assembled at their respective best friends' flat.

"Are Mi and Drake up yet?" Theo asked as he reached for his beautiful wife's hand. Theo was the only one allowed to call Hermione Mi, because he had saved Draco's life and stayed with her as he recovered. They had developed an extremely close friendship that both parties valued greatly.

"No, but I'm sure Blaise will take care of that..." Pansy replied as she watched her husband's head pop up in realization.

The group chuckled as Blaise threw his empty plate at his wife and took off at a dead sprint down the hallway to the still sleeping couple's room.

"Why did I marry this bloody child?" sighed Pansy as she looked on with pure love on her beautiful face. Like Hermione, Pansy had completely grown out of her old features and was now a stunning, tan girl. Hermione and Pansy had become fast friends after the latter's tearful apology for years of bullying.

The group watched and laughed hysterically as Blaise lost his footing around a corner and slammed into the wall. He got up quickly and threw open the door to the bedroom and smiled brightly as they shot up when the door slammed against the wall only to have that smile erased when the door came back and smacked the Italian in the face.

Hermione's tinkling laugh and Draco's deep chuckle could be heard on the other side of the door over the overzealous Italian's swears.

Blaise, after rolling on the ground streaming curse words for a few minutes, got up and entered the room. Taking three big steps, he launched himself onto the king size bed and curled up between Draco and Hermione, laying his dark head on Hermione's stomach and draping his long legs over Draco's.

"MERRY CHRISTMAAAAAAAAAAAAS," he screamed as he made himself comfortable on the couple. Pansy walked in and repeatedly smacked him over the head with a book she found on the bedside table until he got up and went into the living room to pout.

"Ridiculous.." she muttered as she placed the book back. She leaned down and hugged the couple, "Merry Christmas! Come out when you're ready and for the love of Merlin, TAKE A SHOWER."

Draco POV

"Thanks Pans," Draco chuckled as Hermione huffed and made her way past the friends and into the conjoining bathroom.

_I really do reek_ Draco thought as he sat up, rubbing sleep from his stormy grey eyes. His eyes lit up in mischief as he heard the shower turn on. Big enough for two he smirked and made his way into the quickly steaming bathroom. He stripped his night clothes from his body and silently slid through the glass door separating him from Hermione. He watched the water cascading down her body for a moment before he reached out and began massaging her shoulder muscles. Hermione let out a squeak before relaxing as Draco continued his ministrations. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of shampoo, squeezed some onto his hands, and worked it into her scalp. She moaned and the sound sent blood straight to his groan

After he had cleaned her hair, body, and his own hair, Draco reached for the cinnamon body wash he used, but Hermione's hands beat him there. He watched as she squeezed some into her hands and began to lather up his body. By this time his cock was standing at full attention, pressing against Hermione's smooth stomach as she rubbed her way down his six pack. His breath caught with a hiss as she grabbed his now throbbing cock. Draco reached out and grabbed his wand, casting a silencing smell before he let out a deep moan at the feel of her hands on him. She took his length into her mouth, massaging it with her tongue. Her hand came up and massaged his balls and she removed her mouth from his cock and kissed her way to his perfect mouth.

But Draco had other ideas. He picked Hermione up and pushed her against the smooth shower wall and slipped into her in one move. Hermione let out a scream of pleasure as he hit a spot deep inside her that she didn't even know existed. He slammed his lips back to hers in a fiery kiss as he picked up his pace, mercilessly pounding into her tight cunt. Her screams continued until she reached down and bit onto Draco's neck and reached her hands up to tug at his soft hair. At the feel of her biting into his neck Draco reached down with one hand and began teasing her clit, knowing he would be cumming soon.

"Cum for me baby" Draco ordered.  
"DRAAAAY" Hermione screamed as he hit a new spot inside her causing her to grab his face and pull it to hers as she came hard.

Draco came with her and pulled out as they both came down from their high.

They stepped out of the shower and toweled off. Hermione spelled her hair dry, slipped into a long sleeve shirt and her favorite pair of sleep pants, and made her way out into the bedroom where she knew Draco would be waiting.

They twined their hands together and made their way out into the living room where they could hear shrieks of laughter coming from their eccentric surprise guests.

"Took you long enough," Blaise exclaimed when they came around the corner waggling his eyebrows for effect as he knelt over the back of the couch.

**THUMP.**

Hermione threw a pillow straight into the Italian's face and laughed as he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Good throw, babe" Draco said with a smirk as his best friend climbed back onto the couch, pouting until he spotted a present under the tree addressed to him.

Draco smiled and laughed as his girl tackled his best friend to the ground to keep him from the tree. He sent up a quick thanks to whoever was listening for the people he loved and snatched his girl away from the tickle fight she was victim of.****

A/N: I always feel so weird writing Blaise's name because I feel like I'm writing about myself. It's weird to write a character with the same name as you. Thanks again for reading and have a happy holiday! - Bay


	4. He's Baaaack

**A/N: As always, I own nothing! A 'lil kink in this one! (; Thanks for reading! Leave a review for this ginger, puhlease! -Bay**

HG (For now) POV

Draco was gone on a business trip and Hermione was going nuts.

_It's too god damn quiet in here_, she thought with an annoyed grumble as she opened the door to their flat. _Bloody three week business trip...load of hippogriff shit...one day notice...fucking arsehole..._ She looked down at the impressive diamond engagement ring glittering on her left hand..._ I miss him_. Tears pooled in her chocolate brown eyes. _Fucking ferret made me cry and HE ISN'T EVEN HERE._

She kicked her heels off and stomped her way into the kitchen. Out of the cabinet she pulled a bottle of Odgen's Finest Firewhiskey which she proceeded to uncork and take a burning swing of. With a sigh, Hermione carried the bottle to the bedroom, where she changed, grabbed Pride and Prejudice,and snuggled into Draco's side of the bed; relishing in his lingering smell. She was looking forward to a long night of reading to get her mind off of her absent fiance.

As she became lost in another world her hand slowly drifted down to her aching breasts. Three long sexless weeks had taken their toll on Hermione and god dammit she needed release. She tweaked her nipples and let out a small moan at the pool of warmth that had begun to gather at the base of her stomach. Her hand drifted further - making it's way it's way down her tight body. She marked the page in her book and pushed to the side, then proceeded to pull the hem of her nightie over her now warm body. She reached up and pulled the elastic out of her hair, releasing the curls from their trap - sighing at the glorious feeling. Her hands traveled down her smooth skin and over her firm breasts, rolling her nipples during their descent, then slid down her luscious curves to the waistband of her now wet, black lace panties.

As her nimble fingers found her clit she threw her head back and let out a breathless moan only to take in a sharp breath and pause her movements when she heard the sound of something dropping.

**DM POV**

Draco was tired. Absolutely exhausted.

He nodded goodbye to a few colleagues before making his way to the designated apparation point contained inside his lavish office. He took one last look around before turning and disappearing on the spot, appearing in front of his and Hermione's flat door. He swiped his keys from the pocket of his trousers and unlocked and swung open the door - kicking it shut behind him. Flinging his keys onto the entry table he toed off his Italian loafers before making his way towards the bedroom where he knew his stunningly gorgeous fiance would be. He could hear the rustling of their silk bed sheets as he neared the bedroom.

_Probably has trouble sleeping without my presence. I knew she'd miss me._ He thought with a wide smirk, but the eagerness in his eyes told a different story. He had missed her. Everything about her.

Draco sped up his pace as he rounded the last corner to their bedroom, stopping quickly at the sight presented to him when he got to the doorway.

**_Fuck._** He looked on in ecstasy as he watched his fiance lift her slytherin green nightie over her head, revealing her black lace panties. He felt his pants growing tighter as she ran her hands down her tight body. He finally lost control and dropped his briefcase to the ground when she threw her head back and moaned as she touched herself.

Grey met chocolate brown as she brought her beautiful head up sharply, curls swaying with the movement.

**3rd Person POV**

Draco began to make his way across the room towards her, but Hermione flitted away to the other side of the bed staring at him with a wide smirk on her lips.

"Ah, ah, ah. Oh no you don't." She put her hands on her hips and cocked them to the left. Hermione watched him for a few seconds before making his way towards him, hips swaying seductively. She reached him and with a shove he was on his back on their silk covered bed. She crawled over him, breasts swaying with the movement. She pressed a heated kiss to his lips, but slapped his hands away when the touched her body. He took the hint and kept his hands by his sides - his hands that ached to grab her, to touch her, to fuck her.

Her soft lips left his mouth and went to his neck. She lightly bit as she travelled down but soothed each mark with her wet tongue. Her hands wasted no time in removing his tie, but she quickly lost patience and ripped apart his shirt - buttons flying in every direction. Her teeth found his nipples and grazed them her confidence growing as she heard his breath hitch. She kissed her way down to his belt buckle, which was quickly removed with quick, confident movements. His trousers and boxers went quickly after. She licked his completely erect manhood from tip to base.

Hermione smirked and slid her body back up towards his mouth; loving the feel of his hard planes against her softness.

"Fuck me, Draco. Fuck me hard." She whispered seductively into his ear, his soft blonde hair tickling her face.

Draco wasted no time in complying.

With a barely contained scream Hermione was on her back with Draco's hard length filling her to the hilt. Both let out moans at the feeling.

"Three fucking weeks, Draco. THREE FUCKING WEEKS."

"Never. Again."

With these words Draco began pounding into his fiance's wet cunt, his face in the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

Hermione no longer held back her screams.

He hit the back of her cunt each time. Hermione felt like he was going to rip her apart - she loved it.

"FUCKING MERLIN DRAAAA-."

Draco slowed down with a mischievous smirk. _Payback time._

Hermione whimpered at the loss of friction and met his dark, lust filled eyes with a questioning look.

"What do you want Hermione?"

"Fuck me Draco." She whispered.

"Louder, baby."

"Fuck. Me. Draco." She moaned.

"LOUDER," he demanded - watching her twisting face as he slowly rotated his narrow hips.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT DRACO. FUCK. ME. NOW."

He resumed his pounding, groaning as she lifted her hips up to meet his in perfect synchronization.

Feeling his own climax approaching quickly after being away from her for too long, Draco bent his head and sucked her hard nipple into his mouth - rolling it between his teeth. This set his fiance off and she came with a scream of his name as she shook underneath him.

He pulled out quickly and came on her stomach with a deep moan of his baby's name.

She cleaned them up with a wave of her wand and curled herself into his warm, inviting body.

They laid there enjoying the quiet post sex pleasure and just enjoying each other's presence.

Draco thought she was asleep until he heard her mumble.

"Didn't even notice our new sheets. Fucking ferret."

Draco laughed.


	5. Bloody Tease

**A/N: ERMAHGERD. A quick update from Bay?! LE GASP! Hehe. This just popped into my head while listening to 'Getting You Home' by Chris Young. Sorry 'bout the shortness, but I had to get it out! Review and put a smile on this ginger's face?! :D - Bay**

Hermione was dressed up. Ridiculously so. But Draco wanted to spoil her and what Draco wanted Draco got.

She looked around the immaculate dining room - complete with a string quartet and impeccably dressed servers, but she cared about none of this.

_Draco._ She thought with a dreamily smile as she watched her fiance speak in perfect French to their server, ordering them a bottle of Merlin knows what. But that's okay, she trusted his judgement... most of the time. Draco was dressed to the nines in a perfect black suit that with a silver tie that complimented her form-fitting black dress perfectly. As she watched him move, the muscles in his arms rippling as he draped his suit jacket over his high-backed chair, his strong jaw clenching as he leaned down to grab his wand which had rolled out of the pocket, she felt her panties growing wet.

_Merlin, what am I?! A horny teenage witch!? Oh, how I don't want to be here. I wanna be home, in my bed, with his-_ she stopped THAT train of thought quickly as her cheeks heated up and noticed Draco looking at her oddly. She shot him a radiant smile and scooted herself slightly closer to him. Her hand traveled to his thigh where she casually laid it. Her thumb began drawing circles on the silky material - inching closer and closer to his crotch. Basically mine, considering I use it just as much as he does. A smirk crawled onto her lips as she felt his muscles tighten and heard his breath hitch on his oh-so-kissable lips. She added pressure to her teasing.

"Hermione!" He hissed at her.

She responded with a simple smile, acting as if nothing was happening as the waiter brought and served them their elf-made wine. But something WAS happening, oh was it happening. Her hand now laid directly on his crotch under the table, her perfectly manicured nails scratching lightly. She could feel the bulge growing and smirked with satisfaction.

She stood up suddenly wrapping her cloak around her, covering her beautiful dress.

"Go pay Draco. I have things I need to... deal with."

Draco signaled the waiter, letting him know to put the wine on the Malfoy family tab and stood quickly, pulling on his jacket and robes. He grabbed his fiance's hand and disapparated to their flat. He unlocked and shoved open the door - slamming it shut behind him as he picked her up and slammed her back against the door, his lips meeting hers in a passion filled kiss.

She moaned at the feeling and smirked inwardly at the reaction she had raised from her fiance.

_Operation seduce Draco. Mission. Accomplished._

With a skillful wave of his wand both of their clothes fell to the floor.

"Oh you have GOT to teach me that on-"

His lips hungrily attacked hers.

"Oi! Must you interru-"

He picked her up and made his way towards the master bedroom, where their bed was waiting.

"Hermione. Shut. Up."

He threw her onto the bed before crawling over her, pinning her luscious body to the mattress. Feeling with his skillful fingers she was already wet he grabbed his cock and rubbed the tip up and down her slit before sliding in to the hilt with one passion driven thrust.

She screamed. He knew he had hit the right spot. She clenched her muscles around the pleasurable intrusion and he groaned into her neck. She knew she had hit the right spot.

Their thrusts met each other in a rhythm they had perfected over the last few years. Draco pounding into his tease of a fiance as she screamed his name. She raked her nails down his strong back, loving the reaction it got from him - if anything, he fucked her harder.

He grabbed her legs and placed them over his broad shoulders, allowing himself even more leverage and the ability to pound into her even harder.

Her walls clenched around him as she came with a lust filled, breathless scream of his name. He came shortly after as her pussy walls milked his cock.

He rolled off of her, pulling her onto his strong chest and murmuring a contraceptive charm.

She closed her eyes and let out a happy sigh.

"Well! That was most certainly fun!"

"Oh shut up and sleep you bloody tease."

_Mission accomplished. Oh, mission accomplished indeed._****

Hermione drifted off to sleep, lulled there by the light snores of her fiance.


	6. Morning After

**A/N: Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi! I literally have no excuses besides the fact that I haven't been in a smutty mood. Hard to write smut when you're not in a smutty mood. Yah know? Don't kill your lovely author! Review and all that good shit! - Bay (your favorite ginger) (;**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and a smile creeped onto her face as she took in the state of the room. Suitcases were dropped by the door carelessly, her sundress was hanging off a lamp, her lacy knickers and bra laying in scraps on the floor, the buttons of Draco's dress shirt scattered across the dark wood - she had no idea where the rest of his clothes ended up after she ripped them off the night before.

She twisted under the light sheets to take a look at Draco. He was sleeping peacefully on his back, his muscular chest rising and falling in a rhythm that had relaxed and sent her to the world of dreams the night before. Her still swollen lips curled into a smirk as she observed the love bites that littered his neck before going down his chest and disappearing under the sheet pooled at his hips.

Slowly, she crawled over and straddled his long legs, waiting with bated breath for a moment before his light snores resumed. Starting at his stubbled cheek, she made her way down his muscular body kissing each mark as she went. A soft moan escaped him when her lips met his hips, but a quick peek revealed he was still among the sleeping.

Hermione tugged at the sheets, smirking as they slid off his body revealing his slightly erect cock.

_Well, I'll just have to fix that won't I. _

She ran her fingertips lightly down his length, smiling at the velvety smoothness that was all hers. Bring her face down, she pressed soft kisses down to his balls which she cupped and gave a light squeeze. Draco's body tensed. Slowly she took his length in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the now swollen head as she peeked shyly through her fringe at the man who seemed to live to bring her pleasure.

_Might as well return the favor._

She felt his strong hands pull her hair back as she began to bob her head down his now fully erect cock. Feeling the head hit the back of her throat, Hermione hummed and Draco's hips jerked upwards, a deep moan of her name escaping his throat.

_Someone's enjoying himself._

She slowly pulled her head back sucking hard the entire way. Her mouth disconnected from his hard cock with a pop before she crawled her way up his body making sure every part of her body slid along his.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy" she whispered into his ear as she turned her hips in light circles on his.

She reached down and grabbed his throbbing cock, pumping it twice before positioning it at her wet entrance. She sat quickly and both let out a groan at the friction and tightness. She grabbed a hold of the headboard behind her and began to rise herself up and down on Draco's cock. She threw her head back and let out a scream as Draco suddenly thrusted his hips upwards into her warmth.

In the back of her mind Hermione registered the phone ringing, but ignored it as Draco brought his hand between them and assaulted her clit with warm fingers as she continued to bring her hips down onto his length, searching for the spot she knew would make her scream out in ecstasy.

The phone rang again and Draco let out a disappointed groan that Hermione silenced with her lips as she reached over to grab the annoying object off the nightstand.

"Hello," she breathed.

"MIONE! How are things?! I miss you guys already, is Drake being good, don't tell him I called him Drake, how's the place, how's the bed, HOW'S THE SEX, did you get there okay, do you like the hous-"

"BLAISE. Did Pansy give you coffee?"

"No she just forgot to hide it."

Hermione pressed her hand against Draco's chest as he thrusted into her. She bit her lip hard as he hit THE spot.

"Blaise I gotta go!"

"But Mio-"

Hermione let out a scream as she threw the phone to the other side of the room. Damn the day she taught that pureblood how to work one. She'd never regret becoming so close to Draco's best friend, but right now her focus was on the magical things this man was doing between her legs.

His hand's left her hips to reach up and massage her breasts. Feeling herself getting close, she reached down and pulled his head to her nipple.

She came hard with an unintelligible scream as he bit her hard nipple.

Two thrust later she felt her walls become coated with his warm seed as her limp body convulsed on top of his.

She was still trembling as he pulled her off of him and mumbled a contraception spell, laying her over his body with her curls across his chest.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy," her new husband whispered into her ear.

Her only response was a satisfied sigh as she snuggled closer to the man she loved.


	7. Home

**A/N: Woah Bay wrote stuff. Thing is, I'm getting stuck. Stuck stuck stuck. What do you guys wanna see? Gimme a situation that fits the story and I'll write it, otherwise this story is going to dwindle away.**

**LOL NO SMUT BECAUSE I COULDN'T THINK OF A SITUATION AND BECAUSE AW FLUFFY.**

"I miss it already," sighed a now very tan Hermione as she looked outside their flat window into the rainy sky.

Draco dropped their luggage and walked up behind her, wrapping his strong still pale arms around her petite frame.

"I know, beautiful. I know."

Hermione turned in his arms and pressed her cheek against his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat that soothed her to sleep almost every night. She rubbed her hands up and down his back as he pressed a light kiss to her hairline.

"Let's go to bed, kitt-"

"BED?! NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!"

Draco let out a frustrated sigh as his best friend bounced out of the fireplace.

"Oh shut up Drake. No need to sigh like my mum at me. HERMIIIIIIIIOOOONE!"

Hermione broke away from his protective embrace and threw herself at the overexcited Italian.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAISEEEEY!"

Draco couldn't help but smile as he watched his wife,_ yes his wife_, tackle the six foot man to the ground and tickle him mercilessly. It still amazed him that the once snobby Gryffindor got along so well with his once cold, Slytherin friends.

His smile grew as her laugh bounced around the room. He followed his best friend and wife as Blaise carried her to the floo and disappeared with a flash of green to Zabini manor.

Draco quickly followed after grabbing his cloak with a small smile and a sigh.

"Kidnapping is considered illegal, Blaise" Draco called as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Ah yes, but is wife snatching!?"

"Well... I'd assume so."

Blaise seemed lost in thought for a few seconds.

"Well. I don't car- OW PANS."

"Put. Hermione. Down. This. Instant."

Draco winced as his wife hit the floor with a loud thump.

Pansy sighed and turned away from her husband, helping Hermione up from her position on the floor where she had been brutally dropped on her bum.

_For Merlin's sake Blaise_, thought Draco as Hermione rubbed her bum.

"Hermione! Go home! I bet you're exhausted," said Pansy with an exasperated smile.

"HOME?! NOPE NOPE NO- OW. MERLIN WOMAN"

"Will do, Pans." Hermione said as she gave the other woman a warm hug.

Draco smirked at her as she broke away from the Zabini couple and made her way towards him. He opened his cloak and nearly sighed as she slid her arms around his torso. He wrapped his cloak around them and stepped into the fireplace, calling out their flat.

She stayed in his embrace long after they stepped from the fireplace. Eventually, Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and flicked it - a soft melody could be heard twinkling from seemingly nowhere. He looked down just in time to see Hermione's eyes slide closed and a soft smile stretch across her lips.

"Our first dance at that ministry party, our first dance as a couple, our first dance as an engaged couple, and our first dance as husband and wife," Hermione murmured. Draco hummed his approval back to her and her smile grew at the rumbling feeling against her cheek.

The couple slowly revolved in circles, Hermione feeling utterly content in her husband's warm embrace. She carefully toed off her shoes and placed her feet on top of Draco's, a soft smile gracing her features and he pulled her closer and continued revolving them. Hermione slowly felt the word sliding away from her as she descended into a world of dreams. She couldn't be happier.


End file.
